1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to camera support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved camera support apparatus wherein the same permits compact storage in association with a camera member and subsequently permits ease of extension for mounting upon an individual's shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transport and use of contemporary camera structure, and particularly the advent of video cameras, such as camcorders and the like, has introduced an aspect of film making where individuals are required to position and transport such devices for extended periods of time. In an effort to provide a steady and convenient support positioning structure, there have been prior attempts to provide camera rests, but such rests have included relatively elaborate and awkward structure relative to the instant invention. Such structure may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,500 to Fournier wherein a generally "C" shaped mount is pivotally mounted at a central junction, wherein the junction includes a support for mounting a camera thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,067 to Gallegos, et al. sets forth an elongate twin camera mounting structure, with a rearwardly oriented "C" shaped bracket and a surrounding strap for mounting and positioning the bracket relative to an individual's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,753 to Dunn sets forth a support structure for a camera providing a multiple of articulated linkages for mounting adjacent an individual's shoulder and chest portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,966 to Knaudt sets forth a further example of a shoulder positioned camera support, wherein the organization includes various linkage members for the mounting and positioning of the camera structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,986 to Carter sets forth a camera support, wherein an elongate rod is provided with a plurality of straps that circumferentially position about an individual's torso in addition to a shoulder strap structure for mounting the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved camera support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and compactness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.